A Hero's Hero
by TonyXStarkXLover
Summary: Steve and Tony are at it again, when Steve strikes him Tony flies off only to be kidnapped, tortured, and raped. Steve may have saved him physically but can he save him emotionally? And what is this sick feeling whenever he is next to Tony? Tony closes himself in from the world. Can Steve get the old Tony back? And does Tony even like him back? (Warning OOC Natasha)
1. The Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I'M sorry I know the first chapter sucked so I re did it and here is the new one. (Thanks for the constructive criticism!)  
I DO NOT OWN TONY STARK OR ANY OF THE AVENGERS :(**

When you enter the basement of Stark Tower or now know as the home of the Avengers at 2 AM you would smell the sweat of a man who has been working out for 2 hours, You would hear the rhythmic pounding of the beige punching bag. You would hear the grunts and breaths of the tired blond.

Steve Rogers pounds into the bag as memories drown his mind. He sees Peggy, gunshots, blood, children crying for their parents, Bucky and his kiss with Peggy. He is angry of waking up and seeing them gone, He was angry that everyone he tried to what Tony calls "hook up" with doesn't want a man who doesn't understand wireless internet. Steve punches the bag off the hook. He sighs and hooks another one up. He grabs a drink of water and looks at the 6 busted punching bags on the floor and decides to call it a night. He takes the personal elevator up to the 30ith floor to all the Avengers rooms. He walks down the long hallway with black chairs and coffee tables spread out down the hall. He passes all the technology on the walls or the robots fixing things and of course Dummy making a mess, he was amazed by a computer, but this is a whole other level. He finally gets to his room taking off his shirt to reveal his 6 pack abs. He gets to the bathroom and turns the water on letting his muscles relax as the steamy water rolls down his back. He finally finishes and grabs the Captain America towel, Tony thought it was a cool idea, everyone got their own but Natasha got one with pink spiders which Tony received a pen to the jugular after. Steve wrapped the towel securely around his waist, he steps out seeing all the steam, cursing he turns the fan on. His IPhone, which took him a while to figure out starts to ring to the star-spangled banner theme. Steve sighs knowing exactly who is calling at this time. He answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"What bar are you at Tony?" he says hearing the bar glasses clatter in the background. "Eyy Cap, I'm at uhhh, Target" Tony replies obviously drunk. "Tony that's a store not a bar" Replies Steve patiently. "Oh uhhh okay I'm at uhh Walmart." Tony slurs. Meanwhile Steve had JARVIS trace Tony's location. "Tony you are at the Adult Day Care Center Bar" Steve replies chuckling, 'the perfect bar for Tony' "I'll be there in 10 minutes" states Steve. "Alright Cap I'll uhh I'll be herrre" Tony stumbles. Steve hangs up and throws on a white shirt and Pj pants, since its 3AM now. He grabs his keys to the car Tony lets anyone use, with the exception of Thor, he gets very bad road rage. Steve makes his way to the garage grabbing his brown leather jacket from the closet and slippers.

He gets in the car starting the ignition. ACDC music starts blasting and Steve jumps quickly turning it down then off, while calming his racing heart. He reaches the bar within 5 minutes and spots Tony on the sidewalk flirting with girls. He spots Steve and stumbles over to the car, the girls giggling as Tony struggles to make his way to the car, Steve shakes his head as his drunken friend falls into the seat trying to figure out how to buckle himself in. "Why the hell was this invented, it's impossible to get on" Tony grunts pulling the seat belt in different directions. Steve buckles his tipsy friend, Tony gets a huge grin like a little boy in a candy store. "Thanks Cap!" he smiles. Steve tries not to laugh but the ends of his lips curve up. They take off, Tony mumbling about different things, Steve chuckling when he talks about wanting a unicorn.

They finally arrive back at Stark Towers and Steve manages to get Tony in the elevator. He gets him on the couch knowing Tony will probably destroy his room at the moment. "Hey Cap!" Tony bursts. Curiously Steve looks at him "What?" he asks, "okay, okay, are you ahh Caption underpants or caption amereca?" Tony asks with a serious look on his face. "first of all it's Captain not Caption and I'm Captain America not Amereca" He replies while throwing in a random movie to attempt to keep Tony busy. When the title comes on as Titanic Steve know it's a bad choice and goes to change it but is yanked back by Tony giving him a warning look.

"Don't touch Jack" Tony demands. Steve nods knowing the will be a river flooding Stark Towers soon. When the ship starts sinking Tony's has tears rolling down his cheek. When Jack dies is when to tears start flooding. "You Bitch, He loved you and you let him goo!" Tony wails, trying to attack Rose on the TV. Steve grabs his arm before he can swing at it. Tony buries his head into Steve's chest and makes Steve's shirt wet from his tears. Steve sighs rubbing his back as they do every week. Tony's cries are reduced to hiccups until Steve hears his breathing even out. Steve picks up Tony with one arm supporting his back and the other under his knees. He makes his way to Tony's room easily carrying him. Tony is not as heavy as he first thought, but the super serum must help. He manages to open the door and close it with his foot making his way to the bed he pulls Tony's blankets off with Tony still in his arms. He sets Tony in bed covering him with the red and gold blanket.

Steve gawks at the sleeping figure. Steve runs his finger through his hair planting a kiss on his forehead. 'Tony looks adorable when he sleeps, he curls into a ball and his lower lip always sticks out like he is pouting while he softly snores' Thinks Steve. Ever since Pepper decided to end things, Tony has been going to bars and calling Steve around 3AM to ask for a ride. Steve always is there, they always watch a movie until Tony falls asleep and Steve always carries him to bed planting a kiss on his forehead. Steve leaves the genius's room JARVIS shutting the lights off as he passes the door. He closes the door after peaking his head in one last time to see Tony still sleeping like a baby and the blue glow from his Arc Reactor. He heads back to his room, sighing he thinks about if Tony really loves him. He gets to his fancy master bedroom and changes his tear soaked shirt, he jumps into bed falling asleep knowing he will only get about 3 hours, which is all his body needs, complementary of the super serum.

When he wakes up the next morning to his S.H.E.I.L.D tablet blinking red. He immediately gets out of bed and heads to Fury's office not bothering about changing out of his Pj's. When he gets there Natasha and Clint are there as well as Bruce, all still in their Pj's Thor arrives next, Blond hair perfect, it always is. Tony is the last to arrive looking recovered from last night. Fury comes in right away. "This better be good, I was having a dream of being on a nude beach with girls eating Shwarma" Tony frowns. Smiles and giggles attack the room. Fury tells the team about the Chitarui attempting to find the Tesseract. "They are surrounding a building as if guarding it, get there and destroy them." Fury orders.

They were immediately all running off in different directions suiting up. They all met in the S.H.E.I.L.D jet off to their location, silence between all of them, minus the snark comments complementary of Tony Stark. 5 minutes before they touched ground Tony pulls out the gold and hot rod red suitcase, stepping on it as Steve always amazed by it watches as it assemble itself around him. Tony fly's out scoping the perimeter before the rest of the team lands. "What do you have Stark"

Steve asks through his earpiece that took him a few weeks to get used to. "It's just miles of woods around this warehouse Cap" He replies while Steve hears the noise of his repulsor. "Yeah and there is a lot most likely single guys from Thor's place" he adds. The corners of Steve's mouth curve up knowing that Tony is referring to the ugly aliens. Everyone jumps out of the plane, Hawkeye flicking his bow forward releasing the ends. Natasha pulls her glove tighter on her hands while adding extra ammo the her belt. Bruce makes sure he brought his extra clothes as Thor gets a better grip on his hammer.

Eyes widen, when Tony told Steve what it looked like it sounded as if it were maybe an army of 50 or more, piece of cake for the Avengers. But no, this had to be about 500 at least, there was no main ship or object to destroy to get them to all collapse, they would have to take them out one by one. "Thor you got the ones in the air, Clint get on top of the building getting as many as you can from the bottom and help spot the ones we miss, Natasha you and I stay here and try to prevent any more from entering the building" Steve orders like the Captain he is. Everyone nods as Thor grabs Clint's hand spinning his hammer sending them both in the air, throwing Clint's in front of him as Clint lands exactly like a hawk on top of the building.

Bruce runs towards the back of the building growing bigger, stronger and greener immediately smashing the ones crawling up the building into the ground. Natasha and Steve run to the doors while Natasha makes way shooting the army back creating a path to the doors.

Steve throws his shield at the door killing the ones blocking it. Tony flies around the perimeter blasting any with his repolsors while shooting his shoulder missiles at the ones in the sky, planting into the machine exploding within three seconds. Within an hour and a half later there are about 50 of the Chituari army left all of the Avenger with cuts here and there. Tony's suit has seen better days with his left thruster smoking, and pieces of armor ripped off exposing the back of his black ACDC shirt. "Hey Cap give me a lift?, Clint needs assistance at the top" ask Natasha. Steve nods getting a better grip on his shield glancing up making sure Clint is ready.

Clint nods and Natasha gets a good 20 feet back running towards Captain America as her feet hit it he pushes his arm up launching her into the air. She reaches her hand out grabbing Clint's as he pulls her to the top. She gives a small thanks and immediately start shooting.

There is a line of Chitauri lined up before Captain America. He sees the red and gold fly down and holds his shield out feeling the blue beam of light blasting at it as Steve angles it in different directions. Like a mirror it reflects, taking down the line a the Chitauri. Tony flies off to who knows where. There are about 20 Chitauri left. Steve spots the Chitauri solider sitting on a tree branch, it's doesn't seem to be thinking that attacking is important. Steve throws his shield, the soldier jumps down before the shield hits. He doesn't look like a Chitauri solider but like a normal human. Red hair green eyes with human skin. He sees what looks like an Arc Reactor but on his shoulder, he gets ready to throw but stops remembering what happened when Thor tried to attack the Tesseract. Tony is the only one who know how to destroy it.

"Stark" he yells into his ear piece, there is no response "Stark!" no response "Stark get out here!" he is distracted by trying to get communication with Tony when he feels the hand around his neck, sharp claws digging in his skin. He tries to breathe while attempting to kick the man, the man's arm seems so long, Steve not being able to reach it or speak still tries to remove the mans iron grip. "Captain!" he hears a feminine voice call. He sees Thor's Hammer connect with the mans arm forcing him to release while Captain America struggles to get his breathing under control. He spots Natasha flying past him slamming into the building while Thor's body flies over his head hearing him land on the ground. Clint shoots an arrow which snaps when it hits his chest. The man grabs Clint's bow snapping it in half, Clint swings his fist only to be caught by the powerful man.

He squeezes his fist while Steve hears bones snapping while Clint cries out falling to the ground cradling his broken hand. The man kick Clint straight in the temple sending Clint to the ground hard. The man lunges for Steve but stops mid way clutching his arm where his Arc Reactor like device flashes bright and shuts off altogether. The man falls to the ground. He finally sees Tony fly out of the building and Thor picks up Clint and Tony grabs Natasha as Steve gets shakily to his feet. Steve and Tony both know they will fight when the get back but don't say anything. Bruce is already passed out in the jet. They get back and Natasha and Clint are taken to the lab while Steve is given the okay that he is fine, Thor will be fine but has a bruised back from the impact of the fall.

Tony waved the doctors off saying he was fine but went the his lab knowing Steve would be down there soon. Steve has managed to break 7 punching bags when he finally decides to go confront Tony. He grabs a towel wiping the sweat from his body, not caring how dirty hes is he stomps down to Tony's lab. He wrenches the door open not even bothering to use the code.

"What a surprise to see you here Cap" Tony says with his classic smirk. "What the hell was that Stark!" yelled Steve, who did not catch Tony flinch. "What me saving your ass or my good looks?" Tony says with aggravation in his eyes. "Do you know how many fucking times it tried to contact you!" Steve shouts feeling his anger rising. "I was busy, I" said Tony but was cut off by Steve's loud voice, "To busy to help! Clint's hand was broken because of you! Natasha is still unconscious because of you!" "Oh, because of me, maybe you weren't strong enough, admit it you are my dads technology, you were born from a bottle! You don't have anything with out the super serum! Your nothing! You should be the one to blame!"

Tony yells matching the loudness. Steve can't control himself, Tony feels the super soldier's fist connect with his jaw, he falls to the ground cradling his jaw, He tastes the metallic on his tongue. He knows his jaw is broken.

He spits out blood and gets back to his feet. He looks at Steve with hurt in his eyes, Steve knew he saw tears rimming his eyes. Tony just turns and walks away, he gets to his take off platform and the suit comes up from the ground assembling around him. He gives one last glance at Steve as a tear manages to fall down his face. He snaps his helmet closed not wanting Steve to see him cry and flies off, Steve can't believe he struck Tony and he just walked away! He saw the tear before the helmet closed. He looks at his hand and the to the floor. He walks over to where Tony was working and finds his ACDC shirt from the battle, soaked in blood. Tony blew off the doctors knowing he was hurt! He finds a box similar to the Tesseract but smaller and broken. That when he realizes, Tony flew inside the building to break this. 'He did save us, and I struck him for no reason!' thought Steve. He ran up the stairs thinking if Tony's okay while he drowns with guilt. He stops.

"I love Tony" Why would I worry so much, or help him when he doesn't want it or listen to him when Pepper and him broke up. I am always the one to pick up the phone a 3 in the morning to pick him up at the bar. Always let him fall asleep on my lap and carried him to bed, being there after his worst hangovers, going to parties with him when he is too embarrassed to go alone, stroking his hair which is the only thing that calms him down. Tony was there for me too, when I went to a memorial of Peggy, he let me cry in his shoulder, he stayed up all night with me, watched the crappy 80 movies, picked up my favorite book that wasn't digital, always kept pop in the house because I can't have alcohol. He read to me when I got sick, and this is how I repay him?" thinks Steve.

He passes the kitchen when he spots Bruce who seems as if he is looking for someone. "Steve, there you are Fury need us right away!" Steve nods and follows never seeing Bruce so worried. When they get to his office the rest of the team is there. Natasha has her head bandages, Clint has a sling for his arm and a cast for his hand. Thor leans up against the wall which everyone can tell is uncomfortable for him.

"Now that we are all here" says Fury while Steve sits down. "Tony has been kidnapped" he states plainly. "WHAT!" bursts Steve. "yes, we are tracking his location, we need a rescue but only one of-" "IM GOING!" Steve shouts. Fury nods. "then I suggest you suit up."

_**AN: WAS THAT BETTER? LET ME KNOW! P.S PLEASE EXCUSE SPELLLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES.. STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A BETA READER.**_


	2. Kidnapped and Torture

_**This Chapter is dedicated to the best Beta Reader cXrASSASSIN13 Thanks so much!  
AN: I DECIDE TO PUT THE "RAPE" SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BEAR WITH ME!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE TONY STARK BUT I DO NOT OWN HIM OR THE AVENGERS**_

Tony is shocked that Captain America struck him, destroying his usually calm and content personality. He gets shakily back to his feet as he looks at the sweaty blond with hurt in his eyes. "Tony..." Steve begins but Tony puts his hand up stopping his words. Tony wipes the blood from the side of his face as he turns around heading straight for his take off platform ignoring the guilty look in the blonde's eyes. As the suit assembles around him, he steals one last glance at the super solider. He can't control the tear that escapes his eye. He snaps the faceplate into place that hides his silent crying. He sees in Steve's eyes, hurt, pain, anger and guilt. Tony is to upset to look more into to it. Tony blasts off, ignoring the warning messages from JARVIS of his suit malfunctioning. It has not been fixed from the battle, but Tony is too hurt to care. He feels remorse, pain, and anger. 'I deserved it' thinks Tony flying over the highway. He sees people pointing up to Iron Man in the sky.

'Why are you pointing at me? I am nothing!' he thinks, recalling what Steve said weeks before. You are nothing! I know guys with none of that but worth ten of you! How are you Howard's son, this team doesn't need you nor will we ever!" He acted as if it had no affect, but it did. He cried silently for 2 hours and, after he straightened up, went to a bar and had Clint pick him up, with Tony being unable to face Steve. He hits the edge of the city, to one of his old Stark buildings. It's demolished, broken and dirty. 'Just like me.' Tony thinks to himself. He flies to the building and lands, sitting on the edge, ignoring the noisy warnings from his suit. He opens his helmet to reveal his tear stained face, his left thruster still smoking. 'I wonder how I even got here with it.'He hears his suit ringing for a phone call. He sees his best friend, Bruce Banner, on the tiny screen. He dismisses it. He can't talk to anyone, can't see anyone. 'Especially Steve.' thinks Tony. He realizes how tired he really is, his back is still bleeding, the pain in his head and jaw is still painful, but Tony forces himself not to think of it. A blast of yellow light followed by debris, flying past, snaps him out of his thoughts, an ear piercing screeching sound which causes his head to hurt 10 times worse.

Out of habit he snaps his helmet down, preventing debris from cutting his face. After the dust subsides, he makes out the outline of a human body. 'No human could shoot a blast like that without Stark Tech', thinks Tony. There are no cars or people on this edge of the city and if he needed help, he was on his own. The man steps forward, revealing himself. Tony's eyes grow wide seeing the red hair and green eyes. 'Its the Chitauri solider from the battle' thinks Tony. He blasts his right repolser at the man but all it does is short circuit and die. 'Damn, it's damaged!' thinks Tony. 'Looks like a fist fight. He charges at the smirking man, who jumps over Tony higher than any human. "Who the hell are you!" Tony demands. "Tolkhor" the Alien replies confidently. Have a missed appointment?" Tony asks sarcastically, covering his exploding emotions. The alien chuckles holding out his hand. A green ball seems to form from his skin. Tony's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he watches the man smirk again and throw the deformed green ball 2 feet from Tony.

It starts flashing and, knowing its going to explode, Tony attempts to fly up but gets stuck on the spot. His broken thruster preventing any escape. The green ball explodes and Tony's vision goes hazy as he struggles to stay awake. His eyes begin drooping, hearing the warning noises from his suit. He attempts to fight the drowsiness, but his efforts are in vain as his eyes finally close and he falls into a painless sleep. When Tony comes to, he immediately wants to vomit smelling something that seems like rotting corpses. When he builds the courage to open his eyes he sees his nose was right. He sees the dead corpses of past victims piled everywhere and he feels the bile rise in his throat, but swallows the disgusting taste of his past meals back down. He notices he is on his back, higher than ground level. 'Its an operating table.' thinks Tony in disgust.

As he gets a better look he sees blood on the walls and he can hear the screams and the cries of what he thinks is other victims, sending a chill down his spine. He sees all sorts of clothes in a corner, soaked in blood, as if they were used to mop the floor. The room is small in Tony's point of view. As big as a master bathroom with dark and dirty, gray walls. There are no windows besides the dangling light fixture above his head, swinging to the dripping rhythm of what sounds like water, ut from the smell of it, it could've been anything. There is a metal door he sees as he looks beyond his bound feet. It reminds him of a safe door, but for a room. His back is cold from the metal he is lying on, soaking wet with his own blood, his Black Sabbath shirt soaked with it, making his body feel sticky and uncomfortable. 'How the hell did I get out of my suit?' thinks Tony.

He still feels the pain from his jaw, Tony feels his body going numb, remembering what caused that pain, he forces it to the back of his brain until he can figure out how to get out of here. He turns his head, as well as he is able, and looks in horror at the table filled with bloody scalpels, tweezers, scissors and everything that some psychopath could use for torture. He is aching all over. He knows that whomever has captured him has done something like this before, keeping all the sharp items away, preventing anyone from freeing themselves. He sees some keys dangling on a hook by the door, taunting him with every swing. 'That bastard!' he thinks, trying in vain to free himself. He wiggles and tries to sit up as much as he is able.

He grunts falling back down to the table wincing in pain. 'My back is still injured.' he remembers. He hears the growing footsteps coming closer. He hears the clinking of the door as is swings open to reveal the man who attacked him before he lost consciousness.

_**AN: 10 FOLLOWS AND FAVORTIES! THANKS GUY LETS KEEP IT GOING LUV U ALL! ~MEGAN XD**_


	3. Broken Genius and Captain

WARNING!** RAPE SCENE!**

_**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETA READER cXrASSASSIN13  
THIS STORY WOULD NEVER BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT YOU! ENJOY!  
(P.S NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED.)**_

The Chitauri man, Tolkhor walks in gracefully, feet lightly tapping the ground. "What the hell do you want?" Tony snarls. The man looks into his eyes and smirks while picking up a bloody scalpel, twirling it between his fingers. Tony Stark is rarely scared**, **there are exceptions like as when Pepper was being attacked by Obadiah in the Iron Monger suit, he is only scared for people he cares about, never himself. But he is afraid for his life, trying his best to disguise his fear, commanding his body to quit shaking but his pleas are in vain as his shaking becomes more violent.

The man-like alien cuts Tony's Black Sabbath shirt down the middle, revealing his chiseled abs. The man touches the scalpel to Tony's chest, right beside his Arc Reactor. Tony freezes, pulling at the binds at his wrists creating rope burns. The blade pushes into his skin, cutting through him like butter. The man drags it around Tony's body as if writing letters or carving shapes into his skin, blood seeping up after every line. Tony can't control his screams. He feels the warm liquid on his chest, dripping down his sides. Tony feels the letters and doodles being carved into his skin. He screams, flailing his body, but that only generates deeper cuts and lacerations.

Tony has never prayed, not even from the time in Afghanistan, but this time he makes an exception. The pain on his naked chest outweighs the pain from his jaw or anywhere else on his body. His feet and wrists loosen but his body will not cooperate. All he can do is stare at the stained concrete ceiling. Two bloody red eyes stare at him overhead. The man smashes his lips on Tony's, depriving him of oxygen for a few seconds.

The man grasps Tony's groin, causing Tony to open his mouth in shock. The man slips his tongue in the brunet's mouth, which gives Tony the perfect opportunity to bite the alien's disgusting snake like tongue. The man yelps and rips away from him. He punches Tony in the gut, causing Tony to spit up the alien's blood as well as his own. The man hisses and grabs Tony by the arm, dragging his immobile body towards the side of the room. He throws Tony into the wall causing Tony to smash his head against it. His vision blurs and he feels as if the whole room was shaking and spinning. Unable to register his hands tied around a pole, he tries to regain his sight by focusing on the floor. His head clears once he feel his pants fly off and His knees are shakily and bruised, bloody and cut from supporting his weak body on the concrete floor.

Tony's head is yanked back by his hair causing him to wince, Tolkhor's hot breath tickling his ear. "After you and your team destroyed my Chitarui and you decided it would be an amazing idea to blow up my ship, I was beat and tortured for you negligence. Now you are going to experience the same pain I went through" whispers Tolkhor, his tongue flicking Tony's ear. Tony's eyes grow wide and the man releases his hair. Tony hears him taking off his pants. Tony flails, kicks, and wiggles as much as he can to get away, but his efforts only seem to turn the angry alien leader on.

His hips are grabbed viciously, nails digging in his usual soft ivory skin but now covered in bruises, scratches, cuts and blood, lots of blood, Tony knows the vice grip will leave definite bruises if not permanent marks. The man thrusts in to him without any warning or lubrication, (he most likely has no idea what it is) while Tony lets out a blood curing scream as he feels his sensitive flesh being ripped inside out. He begs and cries wanting it to stop, to be over, to be dead. He feels the blood drip down his legs. Tolkhor's nails dig into his back leaving long red marks. Tony's knees shake and they give in but are caught as he is flipped on his back, he cries out from the hard ground in contact with his previous wounds on his exposed back.

'Just let me die, just let me die' he repeats over in his head, tears spewing out of his eyes and flooding his vision. The Chitauri lifts Tony's legs up and around it's neck to get a better angle and thrusts into Tony once more. The man goes faster and harder with every "stop" that Tony screams. The man grunts and releases his burning seed inside the broken and abused figure below him. Tony is pulled face to face with the man, barely able to keep his eyes open from all the blood loss.

"Not so big now, are you?" the man growls in his face. All Tony can do is stare into the blood thirsty, alien, eyes. The man throws him on the ground and Tony hears someone calling for him. For a brief second, he thinks it's his parents, waiting for him to cross over. He sees the debris and smoke, the blood flying across his face, he can't tell whether it his or someone else's. He feels the presence of someone over his naked body. He feels to broken to care.'Maybe they will be kind enough to kill me.' Tony thinks as he passes out, seeing the red, white, and blue swirl around him.

Steve Rogers paced the floor in the Helicarrier. Its had been 2 hours since Tony was kidnapped. Everyone knew of Steve's feelings for Tony, so nobody could tell him to calm down. He was already in his suit, shield in hand and ready to go, but of course Fury was taking an agonizingly long time to track him down. Tony could find the location in less than 2 minutes! Steve's heart ached, thinking of all the torturous acts that the kidnappers could do to Tony.

He remembered the pained look in Tony's face when he struck him, he remembers their argument weeks ago that still had guilt weighing down on him.

_"You are nothing! I know guys with none of that but worth ten of you! How are you Howard's son? This team doesn't need you, and we never will!"_ The team does need him, Steve thinks. Steve needs him and he let his own stubbornness get in the way. That argument could have been the last thing that Tony Stark heard and the last thing he could've felt was the pain that Steve put upon him. He had to disguise his own life for him which caused him to hurt, he hurt Tony with his own hurt.

He told everyone that he was going in alone. Nobody argued, not even Fury which even surprised Fury himself. The team is all sitting an a marble table, Natasha tapping her fingers impatiently, Thor tossing his hammer and catching it, Bruce tapping a pen on the table repeatedly and Clint bouncing his foot on the ground. Steve had been pacing for 15 minutes, and all the while, thinking about Tony."What of he is hurt or being tortured or worse, dead? And its all my fault" he trails off, his heart beating faster.

"Don't think like that Steve, Tony is too stubborn to die." Says Natasha While giving Steve's shoulder a reassuring squeeze knowing Steve doesn't believe her. Steve accepts her attempt of comfort gratefully. Steve was still worried like Natasha knew, no matter how much he told himself. Tony was fine. Suddenly,a shrill beeping noise startled them all.

"Captain Rogers, your jet is here." Steve lets out a sigh of relief as he sprints towards the landing pad, all of the Avengers following close behind. Steve rushes onto the jet and shouts "Let's get going!" The Avengers watch as the jet takes off Natasha resting her head on Clint's shoulder sniffling, while Clint wraps his arm around her waist. Thor nudges Bruce who just smiles. Steve sits in the Jet for 20 agonizingly long minutes. Before the jet even touches the ground, he jumps out and begins running to the old, small looking warehouse S.H.E.I.L.D finally tracked down.

He hears what he assumes to be Tony's pained screams and pushes himself faster. He bursts through the door, his eyes quickly scanning the area. He sneaks around, opening every door, taking note that there seemed to be no other victims. He walks into a room and sees Tony's destroyed suit on the ground, when he hears a blood wrenching scream. "TONY!" He yells, taking off to the door with the screams coming from it. He kicks it of its hinges and sees Tony on his back, crying, miserable with cuts and bruises on his chest and blood trickling down his legs. He sees the man thrusting into him as Tony lets out a raspy cry for help.

Steve wastes no time in pulling the Chitauri off of Tony and throwing him into the wall. He starts running towards Tony, when his feet come out from under him. He flips on his back just in time to block the Chitauri sword. Steve throws his shield at him, which causes the alien to fly through the wall, creating a giant hole in the warehouse. The alien turns to face him. Steve's feelings grows into rage, remembering the alien from the battle. The alien wipes the blood from his lip and charges. Steve lets out a battle cry, throwing his shield as hard as he can, splitting the human looking alien in half. The trembling figure at his feet whimpers once more breathing growing shallow.

Tony's face-down on the ground, cuts all over his back and legs. Steve grabs a blood stained blanket and wraps it over Tony's frail, shaking body. He picks up Tony and gently pulls him into his chest, trying to ignore he bile rising in his throat. Steve is careful not to touch his wounds on his back. while reassuring Tony he will be okay, more reassuring himself then Tony. Steve quickly rushes out of the warehouse, making his way back to the jet. He gets in as it takes off. In the light of the day, Steve can finally see Tony's face. He had a split lip, cuts on his face and a bruised eye, with worse injures all down his body. Steve attempts to hold in his sobs but a few tears manage to work their way down his cheek. He cuddles Tony closer to his chest, careful not to touch his wounds. Wasting no time getting out of the jet as it lands.

All the Avengers where right where they were when the jet took off. The all run to the jet not caring about the safety warnings. They all expect to see that classic Tony Stark smirk while he walks down making some snarky comment with a few cuts and scratches. There eyes all go wide with what they see in reality.

They all see disheveled Captain with a naked and bloodied Tony cradled to his chest. Bruce motions for Steve to set him down on the already prepared gurney that the Avengers hoped he would not need. Bruce runs to his lab getting everything ready for Tony. Clint pushes Tony while trying his best to talk to his hurt friend. Steve and Natasha both take one of the genius's bruised and bloody hands in there own. Thor walks in front of them making sure everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D makes a path his voice thundering with worry.

They get to the lab when Clint picks up Tony as gently as possible, Steve jealous but knowing this is not the time and place. Clint lays him down on the hospital table Bruce prepared. Bruce whispers something in Clint's ear and Clint nods.

Steve is rushed out of the doctor's room by Clint, he tries to wiggle out of Clint's grip but his protests falling silent as Thor grabs him and Clint and Thor forcibly drag Steve away Outside Tony's "room", Steve drags a chair next to the door when Thor and Clint finally let go. He plops down finally starts crying. The Avengers all watch their strong leader break down. His cries echo all over S.H.E.I.L.D. and he feels someone embracing him. He turns his watery blue eyes to see Natasha with tears in her eyes. He cries into her while she rocks him back and forth. Steve is to drowned in his tears to realize Clint and Thor embracing each other, Clint with tears on his face and Thor's eyes brimmed red. He falls asleep to the relaxing rocking and delicate fingers drawing on his back.

_**A.N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS! I LOVE SEEING THEM!  
~Meg**_


	4. You're Safe Now

**Hey Guys! Chapter 4 is FINALLY up! Thanks for being patient!**

_DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Marvels The Avengers nor do I make any profit whatsoever. _

All the Avengers wait silently for Bruce to walk out the door. Steve finally stopped crying and is now comforting Natasha. Clint and Thor are sitting back to back barking at anyone and everyone who gets near the "room". Everyone's head snaps up to see Bruce walk out tiredly, he wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead. "He will be okay" Bruce states while everyone lets out a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" Steve asks impatiently.

"He is sleeping but you are welcome to go in" says Bruce leading Steve in. "We will be in the lounge if you need anything" Clint says grasping Natasha's hand "Shall you join us green man?" Asks Thor. "I'll be there in a second" Bruce responds, Natasha nods, wiping the tears from her eyes as Clint throws his arms around her waist as they all head to the lounge. Steve follows Bruce into the room and sees Tony sleeping peacefully. He has stitches on his cheek, multiple curs and his lips have stopped swelling. He has bruises on his hands and neck and the blood is cleaned off. Bruce pulls Steve aside. "Steve, Tony if fine physically but his emotions will need to heal. We both know he will refuse to see a therapist, He trusts you. You have to try to get the old Tony back, for us." Bruce pleads his eyes glassy.

"I promise" says Steve not taking his eyes off Tony. Bruce nods and quietly checks Tony's vitals and leaves the room. Steve sits in the black chair next to Tony's bed massaging his calloused hands.

"Please… no… sto.. Help!"  
Steve snaps his head up to see Tony flailing his arms, whimpering. Steve pins his arms down preventing him from harming himself. Tony starts to scream ripping Steve's heart apart. "Tony! Wake up!" He yells a little more violent than he would have liked. Tony sits up while his eyes open slowly and cautiously. His usual sparkling beautiful brown eyes full knowledge and joy are now replaced with black empty terror. He turns to see Steve, his eyes grow wide "Tony?" Steve asks cautiously. Tony scrambles off the bed pressing himself to the wall trying to get away from the solider. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screams, his eyes have an unusual tint.

"Tony it's me I'm not gonna hurt you" Steve states in a soft voice. "LIAR"! He yells in response.  
Tony has tears streaming down his face, his head snaps side to side when he spots the knife on the table. He snatches it and holds it above his head. "Tony! Please put the knife down!" Steve bursts raising his voice, his heart racing. "I can't do this anymore" he screams. Steve sees Clint pass by the door stopping dead in his tracks. They exchange a silent conversation and Clint nods. Tony raises the knife higher bringing it down, before he can stab himself Clint kicks the door, glass shattering everywhere, while Tony is distracted by the glass Clint grabs Tony's wrist twisting it back forcing Tony to let it go.

Tony cries wiggling his body violently. He swings his leg back kicking Clint in the shin. Clint grunts and releases him. Tony runs but trips on his feet falling. Steve grabs him sitting Tony in his lap wrapping his legs around the scared brunette's stomach holding his flailing arms to his chest restricting any movement.

"No please stop!" Tony sobs miserably trying in vain to break free of the super soldier's grasp, obviously not aware of his surroundings. "Shh Tony he's dead, its me Steve, I will not let anything harm you, I've got you." Steve says his voice soft but firm. Tony relaxes and Steve releases him, Clint finds his footing, ready in case Tony tries to run again. Instead he turns around and buries his face into Steve's chest crying. Steve instantly wraps his arms around him drawing pictures in his back like Natasha did to him. Clint watches with glassy eyes how there usual Tony, violate, self obsessed who doesn't play well with others, but also the one who always get under Fury's skin for kicks to entertain everyone, the one who always buys Thor PopTarts, always help Bruce with his projects, repairs everyone's weapons in armor. He acts tough but the team all know the big softie he actually is, he will risk his life for anyone and everyone he cares for.

He remembers the pranks they would play on everyone, Natasha still holding a grudge about her antique coffee maker and Fury still trying to get the stickers of his eye-patch. He now watches as the Tony they used to know disappears right before his eyes. Tony's cries even out to hiccups, Steve feels his body sink into his chest, his breathing falling even. "He fell asleep" Steve whispers. "He must have tired himself out, I'll go get Bruce" Clint says, needing to get away before he breaks down himself. Steve nods and Clint gives a sad glance at Tony then heads out avoiding the broken glass from him busting the door open. Steve rocks Tony back and forth sobbing silently.

Within 2 minutes he hears the footsteps approaching to see Bruce with worry in his eyes. "What happened?" Bruce asks. "He woke up screaming for help", Steve swallows the lump in his throat, "he saw me and was afraid. He grabbed that knife" Steve says motioning to the knife on the ground.

"He was going to kill himself, but Clint busted through the door and got him to let go" Steve says, violently trying to hold in his tears. "His eyes were so dark Bruce, like he wasn't in this world, I didn't know what to do" Steve adds remembering the scared look on Tony's face. "He was in shock, he didn't know where he was Steve don't blame yourself" Bruce says while checking Tony for any injuries. "Maybe you should take him to his room, he might feel safer and more comfortable". Bruce says grabbing a pill bottle. "This will help with then pain, under NO circumstances can he have alcohol." Bruce orders. Steve sighs knowing that it will be a challenge, he grabs the pills. "Thank you Bruce" Steve says getting a better grip on Tony and leaving.

Bruce nods and starts to clean up the broken glass. 'Broken unable to fix, Steve you have to fix Tony he isn't broken yet' Bruce thinks watching as Steve walks to the elevator carrying Tony as if he were made of gold, which to Steve he is.

Steve gets to Tony's room, JARVIS opening the door, Tony's sheets and blankets are off the bed and crumpled. 'He has nightmares' Steve thinks knowing his blankets will be the exact way sometimes. He lays Tony on the part of the bed where the sheet is still attached and fixes the bed as much as he can. He slides in next to Tony wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him closer. Tony curls into his side when Steve notices tears if his face, he feels wetness on his cheeks 'I'm crying' he thinks wiping the his tears from his face and Tony's. He remembers Tony crying out for help... For him. He sees all the bandages on his body and hugs him protectively. "I will protect you Tony, I love you" he whispers into the genius's ear. He falls asleep to the sound of Tony's steady breathing, not noticing the flash of a camera or the smiling Natasha.

Steve is violently woken by kicking at his legs and whimpers. He opens his eyes to see Tony flailing his arms once again 'He's having a nightmare' Steve thinks pulling Tony closer to him. Tony flails more but Steve hangs onto him. "Tony you have to wake up now, it's over you safe, I got you" Steve whispers in his ear repeatedly while embracing him. Tony finally stops his flailing and Steve reluctantly lets go. Tony turns over to face the soldier, his beautiful brown eyes are now empty with liquid diamond rolling down. "I thought you wouldn't come for me" Tony states, his voice cracking. Steve's heart breaks, Tony thought he wouldn't cone for him. "I will always come, I will catch you when you fall, save you as many time need be" Steve reassures pressing a kiss to the brunet's forehead. "I love you" he whispers then cringes thinking Tony might be overwhelmed. "Y-you l-love m-me?" Tony asks cautiously. "Yes" Steve admits. Tony buries his head in the crook of Steve neck, Steve feels the tickle of tears on his neck. "I love you too" Tony whispers making Steve's eyes go wide.

Steve just hugs him closer while the genius snuggles into him. "Why don't I get something to eat and bring it back?" Steve says more as a question wanting Tony to feel comfortable. Tony just nods, they get up and Steve notices Tony's limping and that he hasn't changed out of his bloody clothes. Steve watches as Tony limps to his dresser and pulls out some clothes, silently walks to the bathroom. Steve watches him close the door as his mind goes a million miles a minute. 'Tony loves me' he repeats over and over again as if to convince himself. Steve hears the shower go on, he walks to the door knocking softly. "Tony I'm gonna go make some breakfast and coffee for you, and I will bring it back ok?" there is no response, "Tony?" He says starting to worry. "Ok" he hears a barely audible reply. He walks out to the kitchen grabbing the pills off the nightstand as he leaves. He gets out to the kitchen and sees Clint and Thor, each carrying two big black garbage bags with clinking glass. "What are you guys doing?" Steve asks, afraid of the answer from last time they had something in a big black bag. "We are disposing of this drink you misgardians call alcohol!" Thor booms. Steve smiles softly, "thanks" Clint nods "anytime Cap" he replies hefting the bag higher on his shoulder. "C'mon Thor, we will pick up PopTarts after" he says walking out of the kitchen, Thor scrambling close behind.

Steve grabs the everything he needs from the fridge and starts the coffee machine. He cooks pancakes with hash browns, bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. putting them on a plate. The coffee machine goes off as Steve pours it in a Tony's favorite coffee cup. He drops the pill in stirring it until it dissolves. He pours a glass of orange juice and another cup of coffee for himself. He sets it on a tray and turns the stove off. Steve picks up the try balancing everything carefully. JARVIS opens the door for him and Steve gives his thanks walking in. He sees Tony with his knees tucked under his chin while he hold his arms protectively around himself. He has sweatpants on and a short sleeve red and gold shirt Steve got him for his birthday. Steve smiles softly as he set the tray down in front of him.

"Tony?" Steve asks cautiously" Tony looks up waiting for him to continue. "Do you remember where you got that shirt?" Tony nods "you gave it to me for my birthday" he replies softly. Steve smile grows wider. Tony slowly picks up his fork, he stares at the food not knowing what to do. Steve sees him having an inner battle with himself, he grabs another fork from the tray stabbing a good amount of eggs eating it like he would any morning. Tony studies him carefully, he picks up the toast slowly bringing it to his mouth. He reluctantly nibbles on it, moaning from the taste of real food. Steve chuckle taking a sip of his coffee.

Tony decides to try the bacon, of course. He finishes that in 2 seconds flat, "Slow down Tony, you're going to choke." Steve smiles earning a giggle from the billionaire's mouth. Steve's body felt warm inside while he smiled at Tony hugging him. Surprisingly Tony didn't flinch or pull away, he just laid his head on his chest enjoying the moment.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _****_ THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! CHECK OUT MY HUMOR STORY CALLED: NEVER AGAIN. ALL THE GUYS ARE DRUNK AND NATASHA HAS TO TAKE CARE OF THEM.  
~MEG_**


	5. We Will Get The Old Tony Back, Won't We?

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To : LaPirataAna Thank you for**  
**the support and sweet reviews!  
****  
(WARNING NO BETA THIS TIME!)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS,**_  
_**THAT BELONGS TO MARVEL. I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS. ENJOY!**_

Steve and the team thought Tony would be fine, but he was wrong, they were all wrong.  
He refused to attend any meeting for the company which was understandable with  
all the powerful and intimidating men. Pepper was responsible for a story for  
Tony not appearing, with help from Coulson it seemed stable for now.

He would flinch from loud voices, mostly Thor's who now tries to talk quietly around  
Tony. He will cry in his sleep and wake up blaming himself for everything,  
saying he wasn't strong enough, that he was weak and pathetic. Steve is  
always there, holding him, kissing him, rubbing his back, playing with his hair,  
whispering reassuring words into his ear.

Tonight was particularly bad,  
Steve managed to get Tony in the living room after 2 hours of convincing and  
reassuring. As they snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Steve nor Tony had  
seen, but it was laying out from Natasha and Clint last night.

The scene quickly changed from a car ride to a man in a small dark chamber being whipped.  
Tony began screaming flailing his body, "Stop!" He shouted over again crying.  
Steve pulled him into his chest but Tony didn't stop like he usually did. The  
screams from Tony and the TV filled the room. "JARVIS SHUT IT OFF!" Steve yelled  
at the AI desperately. The chamber was replaced with blackness, the only light  
coming from the sobbing figure's chest.

Tony hated the dark, he was  
afraid, he wiggled and screamed, the AI quickly turned on the lights. Tony's  
eyes were looking more painful black that beautiful brown. "JARVIS whats wrong  
with him!" Steve shouted while trying to soothe Tony. "His vitals are  
unnaturally high, he seems to be having a panic attack sir" The AI answered, his  
robotic voice had a sliver of worry. "Call Dr. Banner to the living room." Steve  
ordered. "I just informed him" JARVIS replied. Bruce rushed upstairs and saw the  
super soldier trying to restrain the genius with no luck. He pulled out a needle  
with a clear liquid, he didn't want to do this but he had no choice.

"Banner what is that?" Steve asked grunting when Tony's unconscious hand managed to  
strike his jaw. "It's a sedative, he will calm down immediately" Bruce  
responded. Tony's eyes were wide and terrified. He looked straight at the needle  
as if it were 10 times bigger. "Steve please don't let them take me!" Tony  
pleaded struggling to get up.

Steve pinned him down so Bruce could  
inject him without injury. "Steve why!" Tony cried looking at the teary blonde  
that betrayed him. "Tony its okay this will help" Steve sobbed, Tony thought he  
wanted him to be taken. "No, no it wont! They will hurt me PLEASE!" Tony  
screamed as Bruce got closer. "I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry" Steve cried as he  
held the struggling Tony. Bruce quickly injected the liquid into Tony's arm  
while he screamed and cried. Tony's body went limp and his breath evened out.

Steve laid him back down on the couch as he slumped to the floor, holding his  
head in his hands he as cried. Bruce wasn't the one for physical comfort, but he  
couldn't stop himself from embracing the soldier in a brotherly hug. Bruce  
quickly had JARVIS check Tony's vitals, after the AI confirmed he was stable  
Bruce told Steve to get some sleep and call him immediately if he needed him. He  
quickly left, he couldn't stay unless he wanted the "Other Guy" to come out.

Steve sat on the end of the couch with a tear stained face. He  
positioned him and Tony so that Tony's head was in his lap. He ran a hand  
through his overgrown curls. Tony would most likely not be getting his hair cut  
anytime soon, seeing all the sharp scissors could cause a flashback. The  
Avengers had to be careful around the billionaire, they could not cut anything  
in front of him, no yelling, loud music or TV, scary movies, sudden movements  
which was the hardest for Natasha. Only certain people could touch him, Bruce  
could but Tony would flinch, Natasha could without any flinching reflex but he  
would pull away from any lingering contact.

Steve could touch him with no flinching or pulling away which he was very honored. Thor attempted to pat his  
back after a battle, but that only resulted in Tony crying and isolating himself  
for a week while his flinching reflex grew.

Steve picked up Tony bridal  
style being extra careful. He brought him back to his room, carefully putting  
him into bed. He slid in next to Tony, pulling him close. It was hard to believe  
that Tony was not the same, it seemed like just yesterday he was pulling pranks  
with Clint, but it has been 2 weeks now and barely a change, he will watch TV  
with Steve for 30 minutes at a time, he can eat without having an inner battle  
with himself. He is slowly working his way back up to being Tony again, everyone  
was determined to help. Tony was sleeping nuzzled into Steve's chest.

He may seem peaceful out the outside, but inside his mind he could be in a nightmare.  
Steve kissed the top of his head, running his hands through the overgrown brown  
locks. 'Maybe he would let Pepper cut it' Steve thought, it would be a start for  
Tony to face his fears, one of them. He would still be home in his room "safe"  
and still be able to trim them. Pepper has been one of the most understanding  
and helpful people through all of this.

One morning she brought him his  
favorite donuts and told him the owners missed him sitting and eating in the  
giant one, which received a giggle from Tony. She also would sit and play chess  
with him, (even if she lost every time) when Steve had to leave for a mission,  
which was hard for both of them. She came the next morning and held Steve, she  
made coffee for the both of them. Pepper had become a sister to Steve, and he  
was very grateful and loved her for everything she has done for them. "I don't  
know what to do Pep, I just don't know." Steve sighed as Pepper and him sat on  
the balcony with the door open so the could keep and eye on the sleeping Tony.  
She came over right away when Bruce called and told her what happened. It was a  
beautiful sunrise, the soft yet chilly wind was welcomed, the clouds painted the  
sky while glowing a soft orange from concealing the sun.

The birds weren't up yet, which caused a quiet peaceful morning, Pepper and Steve both had a blanket  
over their shoulders while holding their coffee. "It's hard for all of us, I  
guess we expected him to jump right back, but it doesn't work that way." She  
sighed sipping her coffee. "I finally get the meaning of reality's a bitch"  
Steve stated earning a chuckle from Pepper. "Well he seems to be taking care of  
his hair" Pepper smiled, that was right it was the only thing Tony would really  
keep in check, It was odd but Steve didn't mind, he loved running his hand  
through his hair. "That reminds me, do you think you can try to trim his hair?"  
Steve asked. "I think that's a good idea, maybe next week to give him some time  
before then." Steve nodded and embraced Pepper who returned it immediately.

"We will get him back Steve, it might be hard and it might take a while but we will  
get him back" Pepper whispered. "I have to go to a meeting, but please call me  
if you need anything, because you know I would cancel in a flash if you need  
me." Pepper stated. "No Miss Potts that is your responsibility" Steve said with  
his "Captain America" voice. "Yes Captain" Pepper chuckled saluting him. "I will  
come over again this week, but let me know if you need me sooner." Pepper  
explained. Steve pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Pepper." He smiled. "Anytime"  
She replied giving him a gentle squeeze. She walked over to the sleeping Tony  
and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and left. Pepper was like a spark of  
hope for everyone, she was Tony's favorite person to be with when Steve was  
away. He didn't pull away from her anymore which made Pepper the happiest girl  
in the world. Steve check, Pepper check. Four more to go.

_**A.N= Thanks 4 being patient with me guys! I love all the Reviews, you guys make me smile like an idiot!  
Thanks again, I will start the 6th Chapter soon!**_


	6. 1 Step Forward, 1 Plane Fall Back

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! **_**It has been very hectic lately and just getting to my computer has been a struggle.  
**  
**My Aunt is staying at my house on Friday so I will try to post before that because I might not be able to when she is here.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUOUS SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I STAY UP UNTIL 3 AM TO FINISH A CHAPTER, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark, Steve Rogers or any of the Avengers, The belong to Marvel. I make no profit from this.**

((WARNING NO BETA, READ AT OWN RISK))

_**DEDICATED TO : bloodysword99 For the sweet reviews!**_

After Pepper left, Tony was still asleep, Steve decided to brush up on his drawing skills. He remembered that his sketch book was in his room. Not wanting to risk leaving Tony unsupervised, he borrowed some paper from his desk while grabbing a dull construction pencil lying on Tony's nightstand. He sat in a arm chair facing the bed and drew the first thing the came to his mind, Tony. The strokes of the pencil began to create the slim hips, his delicate locks that wave perfectly pointed up like a short spike. His calloused fingers used for creating amazing inventions, bandaging Steve and himself up, hogging the remote, and pressing all the buttons in the elevator, Steve chucked from that memory.

It was before his "incident" when Tony and him were attempting to "hang out." They were talking and cracking jokes here and there, when they both found themselves leaning in closer, both knew their lips would meet, yet both kept leaning. when Clint walked in, always Clint. Every time it would happen, every time Clint would magically appear. They got in the elevator later that day and Clint had to go to the bathroom, he was in the basement for some reason and oddly enough it doesn't have a bathroom. Tony pulled Steve in, closing the door before Clint could make it. Tony pushed all the buttons while Clint began pounding his fists into the steel doors. All Steve could do was laugh, they finally got some privacy from the "Hawk", Steve began poking at Tony's side teasingly knowing Tony would squirm. Tony was very proud of himself.

Steve's eyes became damp, he wants more memories like that, he repeated what Pepper said that morning as if to keep him sane and continued to draw. He drew those beautiful dark brown eyes and his long black lashed that his tears stick to. He drew his high but hidden cheekbones that are visible when he smiles. The Arc Reactor, he takes extra time on this feature, making sure every detail is perfect. You can see the glow from the device even in graphite.

Next was Tony's classic smirk, the laugh from those lips that makes Steve's heart flutter. He drew his plump, perfectly shaped lips used for snarky remarks, foul mouthing Fury just to entertain everyone and yelling at the TV when a scary movie was on. Steve laughed at that memory too. It was a Saturday and everyone was doing their own thing when Steve heard profanities being shouted. Worried Tony and Clint were fighting over the remote again Steve went to go break it up before it got serious. That was not what he found. Tony was on his back laying on the leather couch, he was waving his arms and occasionally giving "the bird" to the TV. "Sarah you dumbass! Why in hell would you wear high heels to a haunted forest! Pepper can run in those things but of course you would fall, Is that not how Amy just died!" Tony shouted as if the girl running for her life on TV could hear the irritated billionaire.

When Steve pulled back from his drawing, it was not how he pictured or wanted it to come out at all. Tony's hair was disheveled with a blank expression on his face. You could see the pain in his eyes. Steve sighed and tucked it away not being able to look at the rest while repeating what Pepper had said. 'Maybe I should call her, no she needs to work' Steve thought conflicted. Tony groaned waking up, He sat up slowly in bed and looked directly at Steve. His eyes were not empty anymore but had a sliver spark in it. He looked way better than before and gave Steve a soft smile while making grabby hands like a child at him.

Steve's heart warmed and he immediately crawled into bed wrapping his arms around the brunette, while Tony snuggled himself into Steve's chest taking in a whiff of his scent. "Steve, can we pretend it was all a bad dream?" Tony asked. Steve began to cry silently, Pepper was right, he will be okay. "Of course" Steve replied kissing the top of his head. "Steve it's okay" Tony whispered, running his hands through the angle blonde hair. Tony began laughing and it angered Steve, 'why is he laughing, why is he comforting me?' He wondered. "Stop laughing" Steve stated hugging Tony close, "then stop crying" Tony whispered. Steve finally registered the tears on his face, he looked into Tony's eyes. There was pain, hope, contentment, love? Steve pulled back, Tony whimpered as if he had been burned and Steve pulled him right back. "J-just hold me for a minute please Cap?" Tony asked, his voice quivering. "Of course" Steve whispered softly.

Tony and Steve both knew they couldn't pretend it never happened, like it was all just a bad dream. Tony wanted to continue life, not be held behind, he desperately wanted to move on, he was willing to do anything. "JARVIS, What time is it?" Steve asked the AI. "It is precisely 12:27 sir" the AI responded while pulling up the weather on a tablet that was sitting on the nightstand.  
Steve thanked the Al, "the team is most likely eating lunch right now, are you hungry?" Steve asked while trailing a finger down a scar on his left cheek. "Mhm" Was all Tony could reply with as he leaned into the touch. Pepper was right, Tony will be okay, little by little he will come back, for sure.

**(( I Hate Time Skips But I Have To)) 3 Weeks Later...**

Tony was doing a lot better, there were still some sharp flinches, but they were very rare. For the first week he stuck near Steve, but soon he began wandering off with Clint, then Bruce, Thor, and even Natasha. He started to smile again, not the fake on he flashes for the press but a genuine smile that is dangerously contagious. He did have a temper tantrum when he finally found out about his alcohol had been thrown out, Clint still has a bruise on him arm. He was back at the press conferences within the last days of the second week. Coulson and Pepper gave him cards to follow, he actually followed through, unlike before when he told everyone he was Iron Man.

It was going well, until Fury suggested team bonding, When Fury suggests things its more like "Your going to do it, I'm just being civil" kinda thing, hence why they were at the airport.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MADNESS'' Thor bellowed, surrounded by TSA agents, ''Let him through order of S.H.E.I.L.D'' Clint ordered, flashing a S.H.E.I.L.D badge. Natasha laughed putting her stilettos back on and gliding through security, Bruce in tow. Steve stared in awe at the fully high tech airport "This sure is different from the 40s." He said handing his passport to the check in desk and grabbed his and Tony's suitcase. Tony was looking around when he could have sworn he just saw Loki, he absent mindedly wandered off from the team following the after the figure. "Natasha, where is Tony?" Steve asked as he noticed one team member missing.

"Thor that is not a PopTart!" Natasha yelled pulling the hand held metal detector from Thor's hands. "I have no idea he was here a second ago." Natasha replied glancing back. Steve's heart rate began to pick up as his eyes scanned the rustling of feet. Tony lost the figure in the crowd, cursing he realized he was lost through the crowd of people. He gave up searching for the so called "Loki" he saw, and just sat on a bench where there was barely anyone. "Plane 9 riders please board" he heard. Tony looked at the door with a big gray 9 poorly plastered to it as people hustled in. Steve let out a sigh of relief when he spotted him from across the airplane ''Hey lost puppy'' he smirked approaching.

Tony looked up when he heard the voice that made his hair stand on end (in a good way), he laughed at the joke. "Smooth Cap" he smiled walking back with him, following close behind Steve not wanting to get lost again. 'Now I get what he meant by lost puppy' Tony thought with a smile. Everyone finally got settled on the plane and were in the air. Natasha and Clint were trying to hide the fact that they were snuggling, but were failing miserably. Natasha demanded peanuts, her guilty pleasure and hissed at anyone who tried to take one. Bruce was lost in a book (as usual) and Thor was on his 12th box of PopTarts. Tony thought he should maybe just buy the company. For the first 2 hours the ride was smooth. The plane was rocked violently to the right causing everyone to grasp something. If not for the safety belts, they would be on the wall of the plane. "What the hell" Clint yelled.

Bruce began to slowly breathe to calm himself, hanging on to the arm of the chair. Thor was fussing as his PopTarts flew everywhere and Steve unconsciously wrapped his arms around Tony who was working out math of the plane in his head. "Well hello Avengers" a familiar voice announced over the speakers. 'I knew it' Tony thought hearing the laugh for the God of Mischief. Natasha slipped out of her belt and ran to the door of the cockpit, before she could grasp the handle the plane was snapped to the left and she slammed into the wall. "Nat!" Clint shrieked as Natasha was unmoving.

There was a rumble at the front of the plane as everyone saw a jet that the gold and green man escaped on. The plane flashed red as it tipped down. Tony knew exactly what was happening. The plane failed and as of now they were falling from the sky.

**A.N: CLIFFHANGER ! (don't you just hate those?) Sorry again for the late update! Hopefully the next chapter will be out this weekend or the beginning of next week! - Meg**


	7. Is Everyone Okay?

**Hey Guys! Sorry if this if kinda late to you. I hope this makes up for the dreaded cliffhanger last chapter.**

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL SUPPORT!

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own the Avengers, they belong to the wonderful Marvel.**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to : kyuuka yayoi Thank you for the reviews you give me! Make me smile! :)**_

((p.s no beta.. read at own risk))

ENJOY!

The plane was nose diving downwards, the worst part was it was land beneath them, not water. Luggage was all over the place, luckily there were no civilians to worry about. Tony saw the flash of the hot rod red and gold suitcase. He unbuckled his safety belt and slipped from Steve's grasp, it took everything in him to not go crawling back into the blonde's arms. Clint had his legs hooked around his belt, trying to reach Natasha. Bruce began growling as Thor wrapped his arms around the man, trying to keep the Hulk inside a while longer. Tony laid on his back and slid down the aisle from the plan angle. His feet hit the cockpit door, it flew off its hinges and Tony's feet were dangling from the plane.

"Tony!" Steve shrieked as he slipped from his belt and climbed upwards on the seats, trying to grasp his shield that was wedged between the luggage cabinets. Natasha slowly gained conscious, her blurry vision caught Tony's body dangling and the Iron Man suitcase 3 feet away from her outstretched arm. She grounded her feet onto the wall that was now the floor of the plane. She kicked herself up, only to slide back down to her original position. Clint realized what she was trying to accomplish and extended his arm as far as possible. "Nat!" Clint jested to get her attention. Natasha's head snapped up to see Clint's offered hand. Her eyes had new determination. "Tony!" She barked, Tony caught her eye and analyzed the situation. He nodded grasping the door frame tightly.

Natasha bent her knees and kicked up, Clint caught her wrist as Natasha swung on his arm like a vine, she pulled out the key that everyone had for an emergency. She slammed it into the case, it began to light up as Natasha kicked it towards the figure dangling out of the diving plane. Tony took a deep breathe before letting go of the frame. The wind violently whipped his face and body, if he were to fall much longer he would die, thankfully the suit assembled around him. "JARVIS, altitude?" Tony shouted desperately. "32,000 feet Sir" the AI responded, if Tony didn't know any better he could have heard worry in the robotic voice. "Stark, got anything" Clint burst over the line.

"The cockpit and fuselage are blown, horizontal stabilizer has been shaded, turbine engines are ravaged th-" Tony was cut off by Steve, "speak english" he reminded. "I have to push the belly upwards or we will all die" he replied dumbly. Tony dove under the plane, he set his suited hands on the surface, "JARVIS! Full power to thrusters!" he ordered. The AI immediately obeyed as the plane began to tilt upwards. "Everyone get in a seat and buckle up!" Tony shouted, no joke in his voice. They all obeyed as the Avengers scrambled into a chair, the locking sound of belts echoing. Steve reluctantly gave up on his shield and slid back into his belt. "Tony, you better be careful" Steve hissed. "Yes Sir" Tony replied as he pushed up higher. "Alright guys, we are gonna crash, I'm gonna roll you." Tony informed. "Bruce, Thor? I could really us some help" Tony noted. Thor nodded and Bruce grew green and ridiculously muscular.

The Hulk roared and grabbed Natasha, Clint and Steve surprisingly gentle. He snuggled them to his chest as he planted his feet. "Sir altitude is now approximately 25,000 feet" The AI acknowledged. Thor swung Mjölnir in circles and flew outside the plane. "Thor blast your lighting the the turbines" Tony ordered, keeping his focus on pushing the plane. Thor nodded and held Mjölnir in the air summoning storm clouds. Lighting attacked the engine, the blades spun delicately. "Thanks L'Oreal, now get inside the plane and tell everyone to brace themselves. "Brace yourself friends." Thor boomed as he reentered the plane.

Everyone huddled close together awaiting impact, "15,000 feet Sir" Tony flew to the side of the plane and tilted it sideways. "8,000 feet" the plane began to spin slowly heading towards land. "4,000 feet" The plane was fully spinning and tilted almost flat. "2,000" feet, the ground was approaching fast. Tony blasted the wings with the repoulser to contain the impact. "500 feet" Everyone clutched onto each other, Hulk bent over them like a tent. "Thor fly Natasha and Clint out!" Tony shouted. Thor swung Mjölnir with great speed, he grasped Clint and Natasha by the arms as the two locked hands.

They flew out with the wind, landing safely on the ground. Hulk pulled Steve to his chest, wrapping his huge arms around him creating a shield. Hulk burst through the top of the plane and slid into the ground on his back, protecting Steve from the brunt of the impact. Tony flew from below the plane seconds before he would have been crushed. "Running on emergency backup power" the AI informed as the suit crashed to the ground, Tony only fell five feet but it wasn't like a massage. He sat up slowly, "Is everyone okay?" He asked quickly. "Were okay here." He heard Natasha's shaken voice. "I'm good, but pretty sore, and Hulk is fine. Steve added Tony chuckled softly when JARVIS's voice but in. "Sir, Captain America's vitals are dropping dangerously fast." Tony frowned and quickly got up. He found Steve in 2 minutes flat. "Steve?" Tony's face paled as he took in the big piece of metal jammed in the man he is ridiculously in love with's side.

**A.N: Ohh... it burns you to have come so close to not having a cliffhanger. I'm not sure when I can update next... I feel so evil to leave you with a cliffhanger and no date for the next chapter... Loki would be so proud.**


	8. Important!

**You Guys probably hate me right now! I'm sorry I have not updated in a long time. Don't worry**

**I'M NOT QUITTING THIS STORY! It's just on hold for a while. I'm sorry guys.**

**But in the mean time, I will give you guys another story to read in the mean time. **

** I have like 7 projects going on at once. Thank you all for your patience and understanding!**

**I love you guys!**

**~Meg**

**((I will post the 1st Chapter to the new story shortly))**


	9. What Would We Do Without Pepper?

**A.N - I wasn't going to update anytime soon but you guys changed my mind! Thank you to all my reviewers! Especially, LaPirataAna, and TwinsAreAwesome2 for being a regular and awesome reviewer! I decided that I would give the next chapter a go! It's not gonna be nearly as good as the other ones, but I hope it can hold you over until I get my inspiration back!**

**Sadly I do not own Marvel.**

**((NO BETA, READ AT OWN RISK!))**

"Tony, are you okay? You look really pale." Steve croaked, blood coated his side, leaving his shirt red, wet, and sticky. "Hulk, I love you buddy, but we really need Bruce" Tony pleaded as his lip quivered and his heart rate picked up, well at least that's what JARVIS had told him. Now that the initial shock from the crash was over, his refined bravery was dissolved and transformed into panic.

He would not lose Steve, he couldn't. Steve kept him safe, kept the nightmares at bay, he kept him sane he, always answered Tony's ridiculous questions, slept on the floor when Tony couldn't share a bed with anyone, ignored Fury's meetings to stay with Tony, read Iron Man fan mail when Tony was feeling depressed, sat through 2 hours of one-sided conversations about Vibranium, watched Jurassic Park over and over with him no matter how much the dinosaurs creeped him out, made bacon every morning, letting Tony cry for hours and just held him, let Tony teach him the how to play operation, jumping when the metal would clang and starting a vibrate while his body would jump and cause Tony to burst out in fits of giggles, double checking the locks to assure Tony's safety. And above all, loved him when no one else could. He refused to lose him, this was his way of life, better than any drug.

Hulk grunted in agreement before disappearing behind a few trees. He did not like to see Iron Man upset. The plane was not as demolished as Tony thought it would be. It still had a roof besides the giant hole where Hulk busted out. They could use the inside for shelter if needed. Natasha and Clint were salvaging what they could. Natasha disappeared behind the same trees Hulk did, carrying what looked like clothes. They were on what must be an island, it was surrounded by water and palm trees everywhere. The downside is that the sun was high in the sky and it was incredibly hot. It was big and occupied by unknown places that they would worry about exploring later.

Natasha emerged from the trees followed by a fully clothed Bruce. "He's in shock" Bruce informed while inspecting Steve's injury. Clint carried out a back pack that had a red cross plastered to it. "G-Gosh It's freezing o-out here," Steve complained. Tony's heart dropped, "Bruce please fix him, please" he begged while a burning sensation pricked his eyes. Bruce quickly took the bag from Clint's hand. He pulled out a needle and a spool of surgical thread, followed by bandages and a water bottle sized antibiotic solution. He ripped the remaining of Steve's shirt off. Silent tears slid down Tony's cheeks as he knelt next to Steve.

He grasped his hand and placed it over the Arc Reactor while stroking the pale knuckles with his thumb. Steve knew what had happened, but he had to keep Tony calm. He wiped the tears from Tony's eyes, "Hey, Tony its okay" he stated softly. "Oh thank goodness" Bruce sighed wiping away blood from the wound. "Its not too deep, but we do need to get it stitched up." He informed while grasping the thick metal. "I'm sorry Steve" he whispered as in one fluent motion he tugged the metal free, dislodging it from the soldier's side. Steve sucked in a sharp breath and grasped Tony's hand tighter. He began to chuckle as Bruce stitched his side. "Stop laughing" Tony ordered. Why was he laughing? He could be dying! "Then stop crying" Steve replied wiping away tears on the brunette's face.

Steve's eyelashes began to flutter as his eyes were drooping closed and his grip on Tony's hand lessened. "Steve please wake up!" Tony shouted desperately. "I'm awake" came a soft reply from the blonde. Bruce managed to do a pretty good job with the stitches. He cleaned the would with a medical solution and wrapped his side with the bandages. "Let's get you sitting before you fall asleep soldier" Bruce smiled and patted his leg brotherly. Steve nodded weakly and grasped Tony's hand tighter. "Don't let go" he pleaded, his blue eyes seemed dull. "Don't say it like that Steve, your scaring me." Thor got Steve safely inside the plane. They reclined the seat so it was an illusion of laying down, but he was elevated for his blood to flow properly, Tony didn't let go of his hand.

Steve fell asleep fairly quickly, thank the heavens his wound stopped bleeding, but it still needed to close. Maneater began to play from the inside of a red backpack somewhat concealed by rubble. The team watched Tony to scramble to the pack and pull out, a phone? "Pepper? OH MY GOD PEP!" Tony cried into the device. Natasha collapsed into Clint's lap. "What would we do without Pepper?" She smiled. "We would be dead" Clint laughed. Tony and Pepper bantered over the phone for 10 minutes before reluctantly hanging up. "She's sending a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter now." He said, smiling through tears. Everyone cheered and Tony and Natasha hugged each other. Within 25 minutes, yellow lights covered over the team.

Pepper stomped into S.H.I.E.L.D, rage radiating off her petite form. Oh she was angry, no livid really. Why in God's name did Fury think it was a good idea to send Tony on a plane to somewhere that guys who he didn't know would be running around? All the S.H.I.E.L.D agents let her through without a second thought. EVERYBODY knows not to mess with an angry Pepper, everybody.

She stormed into Fury's office with an intent to kill. "Director Fury" she hissed sickly sweet, causing the tall man in the trench coat to flinch before turning around slowly. His agents were traders. "Miss Potts, please hav-" he was abruptly cut off when Pepper hurled a picture frame at his head, luckily he ducked just in time. "Sit!" She growled. The man who gave orders was now following orders as he sat in the black chair behind his own desk. "Now, I don't know what possessed you to think this was anywhere near a good idea. But if Tony is harmed anyway, shape, or form then I will personally make sure you have a new eye-patch for you other eye." She warned, seething in outrage.

She called Steve and Tony, heck she called all of the Avengers over 156 times! She knew if Tony didn't pick up, at least Steve would. But he didn't, that's when she knew something was wrong. She pulled her phone out anyway and dialed Tony's number once again. 'Please, please, please' she begged hearing the soft jingle.

"Pepper?" She heard that tell-tale voice. "Tony!" She shouted in relief. "OH MY GOD PEP!" Tony yelled back. Tony told her what happened and she told him they would be there shortly. Her calm demeanor seemed to break when Tony muttered, "Please hurry Pepper" into the receiver. She hesitantly hung up before the death glare returned to her face as she spun on her heel to look at Fury. "Send your largest helicopter to their coordinates." She ordered. Fury jumped from his chair and sped down the hallway to follow the orders he was given.

Thankfully everyone got in the helicopter with minor cuts and scratches. Steve was deemed that he would recover nicely. Natasha suffered a minor concussion but refused to rest her head. As of now, Bruce was receiving compliments on his stitching job, Clint and Thor were munching on PopTart crumbs, and Natasha was making sure Tony got time alone with Steve, guarding the door and barking at anyone who dared to cross her path.

Tony held Steve's hand, running his finger through his hair, with the occasional chaste kiss on the temple. He almost lost Steve. His heart rate picked up when he thought about life without him.

It was like a dam broke.

Tony began to sob violently, shaking as his panic attack hit hard. This had to be the worst one he's had. He heard the fast clicks of heels before small arms enveloped him in a familiar warmth. The turned his body to find the woman he owes his life to. "Pepper" he whimpered burying his face into her chest and cried softly. "Oh, Tony. Honey it's alright now" she whispered as she rubbed soothing letters into his back. She was so ecstatic to see Tony unharmed. She knew Tony was having a panic attack when she entered the wing of the aircraft. Tears slid down her face as well. Knowing there wasn't much she could do, she wrapped her arms around him, hoping to provide some-sort of comfort until Steve woke up. She hoped that was soon.

**A.N - I know, I know terrible right? Sorry guys, I just need some time.**  
**My older brother has been allowed to use my computer until his new one comes tomorrow. I already had this chapter done and asked him if I could upload it for you guys quick. He told me no, I said it was still my PC, and then he told me to fuck off. Yep I hate him, so when this is posted will be when he is asleep. I'm sorry guys, I am actually crying as I'm typing.. That's how stressful it has been. I need a hug from Pepper too. :) As always, you guys are the best. Thank you for all the continuous support, you don't know how your reviews, favorites, and follows make my day.**

**~Meg**


End file.
